Happy Blind Date!
by KyuuuChan
Summary: Oneshot: Hikari was urge by Miyako to have a blind date with someone name Ichijouji Ken, who has a blond hair and.. blue eyes? Wonder? Just read it! :) and share what do you think in review! :) I've repaired some of my grammars, hope you enjoy!


Hello! This is just one-shot, no connection with Digimon story, nor my previous story. It's a little bit long, but, I Hope you enjoy it! ^^

AND THIS IS NOT KENKARI, IT'S TAKARI!

PS: this story was based on one of Arina Tanemura's oneshot manga: This Love is Nonfiction (I love her manga!)

Pairings: mainly Takari, with a little bit of Sorato and Kenyako

_Summary: I don't own Digimon. And if I own them, I will announce Takari happily married in the epilogue!_

Hikari's POV

"NANI?! YOU SENT MY PHOTO AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME BEFORE YOU DID IT?" I shouted to my best friend, Inoue Miyako. I'm Yagami Hikari, school in Odaiba middle school grade 8th. Now I'm at Miyako's bedroom because she said that she has an important think to talk.

"Gomen, Hikari-chan, gomen! Gomen!" that's what she said to me. I sighed.

"Why did you send my photo? Why didn't you send yours?" I asked to her, still angry.

"Gomen Hikari-chan, actually, I want to send mine, demo, when he sent his, I started to get scared, so, I sent yours" she said, sighed.

"And what did he think about it?" I asked to her.

"He said that you are so cute, and beautiful. And…." She said to me, and I know something was wrong.

"And what?" I asked her.

"And… He said… this week… he has… a plan… to… come to… Odaiba…"She said to me, scared to my react.

"And?" I said to her, even though I know what she mean.

"PLEASE HIKARI-CHAN, I BEGGED OF YOU! WILL YOU REPLACE ME AT THAT DAY? JUST THAT DAY! PLEASE! PLEASE!" that's all Miyako-san said to me. I sighed. "Ne, Miyako-san, to tell the truth, this is your Penfriend, I even didn't know him and his personality, and now, you ask me to have a blind date with him?!" I said to her, and of course, i'm angry!

"I know Hikari-chan, I know that I was wrong because I sent your photo, but that's what happen! Please Hikari-chan, will you? Will you?" she begged on me. "I sent your photo is because… he was… so cute and… handsome.. And I'm afraid he won't send me his letter anymore if I shared mine" She added.

I keep silent, I mean, how can I'm not be angry? Miyako-san sent my photo to her Penfriend, Ichijouji Ken. They started to send letter to each other since 3 months ago. And I know, Miyako-san was fall in love with him. Even he is younger than her! Ichijouji Ken is the same age as me! And now, she ask me to have a blind date with him! And to tell the truth, the thing that make me afraid is, its just like.. I betrayed one of my best friend..

"Please Hikari-chan, you might be angry to me, but pleaseee! Pretty please! I will do anything to you! I swear!" She said to me.

And finally, I lost, I feel so emphaty with her. "Okay then, demo, promised me two things!" I said as I give my index and middle finger to her, like a piece. "One, you should stand with your statement: I will do anything to you! Two, NEVER DID THIS AGAIN!" I said to her.

"YIPPPEEEE! I KNOW THAT YOU WILL! ARRIGATOU HIKARI-CHAN! YOU ARE THE BEST!" She said to me. I sighed. "The date is this Sunday, so we should get shopping, come on!" She added. I just follow her.

SUNDAY

Today is the day, I sighed. Miyako-san said that I could meet that Ichijouji Ken in park, She is very exciting, she even asked Mimi-san's help for my make up. I mean, I want my first date to be with the boy that I love! Not like this!

Miyako's POV

I decided to follow both Ken-kun and Hikari-chan, I should know what happen. I'm afraid that Hikari-chan will fall in love with Ken-kun. He is so cute, and handsome, and… Crap! I forget to tell Hikari-chan about Ken-kun's appreance! I was too much exciting about this! Yes, I tell her about his personality, but I forget the most important thing! Crap! Baka, baka, baka!

Hikari's POV

I wonder, where he is? He said that he will come around 12pm. And finally I remember something: Miyako-san didn't give me Ken's appreance! Crap! What should I do? Hope he will find me soon! And suddenly, a wind blow too fast. And I find something in the ground, a hat.

_And a boy with a blond hair and beautiful blue eyes_

"Umm, gomennasai, that's mine" the boy said to me. I picked his hat. And I know that my heart beats faster. This is the first time I feel like this. Wait, is it love at the first sight?

"Umm. Are you Inoue Miyako?" That guy asked me.

I woke up from my daydream. "No, I'm Ya…" and I remember, today I'm Inoue Miyako, no matter what! Chotto-matte, is he Miyako-san's penfriend? I don't care, I'm Inoue Miyako. "Yes, I'm Inoue Miyako" I said. "And are you Ichijouji Ken?" I asked him.

"Umm, I'm Ta… No! I'm Ichijouji Ken, teehee! Um hey, you brought a bag? Can you save my hat? I though today was hot so I brought my hat, but it wasn't, tee hee" He said to me, giggling. Miyako was right, he is so cute! Wait, I said that he was cute?

Miyako's POV

Pheew! Thanks God, I feel so relaxed, finally, they met each other, and I must say, I feel so envy with Hikari-chan. I mean, he is so cute, instead, he has a blond hair and beautiful blue eyes!

"Already have lunch? How about we have one?" Asked Hikari-chan to Ken-kun.

"Not yet. Let's eat at this restaurant near this pa…. no! I don't know about this place! So, it's up to you, tee hee!" Said Ken-kun to Hikari.

"O.. Oh yeah! I forget that you come from neighbor town! Okay then! How about we ate at McDonalds? " said Hikari-chan to Ken-kun.

I know that Hikari-chan was so nervous, she is not a Drama-queen like Mimi-san! And so, I followed them to McDonalds. And, suddenly, a boy with dark blue hair hit me by accident! And I fall to the ground.

"IT HURTS! DIDN'T YOU SEE ME?" I said to him, angrily.

"Gomennasai! But I have something important to do!" He said to me, and escaped!

"MATTE!" I shout to him, but he vanished. And so, I continued to follow both of them.

Hikari's POV

I nervous, very nervous, I mean, this is my first date, demo, this is a blind date! I never have a date before! To tell the truth, I should ask Sora-san's advice, because Sora-san has date Yamato-san, eh? Matte? Is it just my illusion? Or is it true? That I ever see this guy?

"Umm, Ken-kun, how.. how are you..?" I asked him, nervous.

"Haha, you are nervous, eh? Just relax! Is it your first time?" He said to me, laughing. And I know

_I know that I love his laugh_

My cheek start to get pink. And he continue "To tell the truth, this is also my first time. So, I didn't mind if you get nervous." He said to me, laughing.

"You do?" I asked him, he nodded.

"Anyway, after this lunch, where did you want to go?" He asked me.

I also wonder, where should we go after this? Should we go to an amusement park?

"You wonder? How about we go to the cinema? I heard there are many good films! Ne, Miyako-san?" He said to me. I wonder, how could he read me like a book?

Miyako's POV

I sat near their chair. Listen about their converstation, but there's something that made me wonder: He ever said to me that he didn't like cinema! Plus, why did he call me Miyako-san, no Miyako-chan like usually?  
I ate my food, and suddenly, I meet him again, the boy with a dark blue hair, I want to walk up to him and asked him to say gomen to me! He hit me until I fall to the ground, so, I walk to him!

"Hey! You remember me?" I said to him

"he.. hey! sorry about before! I gotta go! Ja Ne!" He said to me, escaped… again

"Matte!" and so he vanished….. again…. I back to my chair and I know that Hikari-chan and Ken-kun were go. I panicked. And went out of McDonalds immediately!

Hikari's POV

My heart started to beat faster. This is a blind date! I shook my head.

"Hey are you okay? Are you sick?" Said Ken-san to me.

"No, I'm okay, Ken-san! I'm just wonder, what should we watch?"

"You are a girl, eh? Do you like a romantic film?" He ask me.

"NO! I HATE IT!" I shout. "Eh? Gomen-gomen! I didn't like it! How about action film?" I said to him. Crap! I forget! Miyako-san was very addicted to romantic film! Crap! He will know that I'm faked!

"Haha, it's okay! So you love action film? Me too! Have you ever watched…." He said to me, and I answer his question very exciting. Our converstation was connect. And I know, I started to feel that my nervous about this date was down, I start to feel so exciting about this blind date, matte, Exciting?

And we talked about so many action film. And before we realized, we arrived at cinema

Miyako's POV

Hikari! Why are you so baka? I told you that you should call him Ken-kun! Not Ken-san! Arghh! He will know it! And so, I followed them to the cinema, and buy a ticket for my chair. And of course, popcorn! I sit on my seat, and yes! I see him again! A boy with dark blue hair! And what make me wonder, it looks like he is investigate someone. So, I come to him…. Again

"A-ha! We meet again! I think you destined to begged for my forgiveness!" I said to him

"Nani? Begged for what?" He said to me. His statement was made me angry!

"WHAT? YOU WANT TO SAID THAT YOU FORGET ABOUT WHAT DID YOU DO?" I shouted to him and suddeny, people that sit around us give me a glare, to shut up… so I shut up and start to watch and I'm looking at Hikari-chan and Ken-kun

Hikari's POV

Is it just my imagination? Or did I really hear Miyako-san voice? Haha! It should be my imagination! So, I continued the film.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ken-san asked to me

"Ne? i'm okay! I just wonder if the girl that shout is my friend.. or not?" I answer him, and so, we continue our watch.

* * *

"Nice film, isn't it?" I said to Ken-san, laughing at me.

"Yeah!" He said to me, laughing. And I know that my cheek start to get warm.

It's almost noon, I think the best place to go now is… park!

"How about we go to the park? We can see the sunset there!" He said to me by sudden. Matte, he knows? Ah, I don't care

"I've just want to said it, tee hee" I giggle. And I don't know if this is real or not, but I look that there's a tiny red in his cheek.

"So, let's go!" Suddenly, he grabbed my hand, on hold it. And I don't know why, but I love it.

_We are holding hands_

As we walked to the park, we kept silent. I don't know what should I say to him. Finally, I broke a silent

"Ne, Ken-san, you know, I feel so emphaty to the main character in that film. I mean, he tried everything to make their parents back together. But, I'm so happy with the epilogue, the world is save, and his parents was back together!" I said to him, happily.

But, he just keep silent, until finally, we arrived at park. We sat on bench, We just keep silent. I don't want this! I must break the silence again. I tried to open my mouth. Demo, he go first.

"When I watched that film.. I feel like, I was the main character.." That's all he said to me, and of course, I confused with his statement.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, worry

"To tell the truth, my parents once got divorced" He said to me.

"Gomen…" that's all the words that come to my mouth. I don't know that he has a painful experience. And the worst thing is: I made him remember about it! Baka, baka! He didn't answer my question before, and keep silent, maybe because he remember his painful memory.

And, suddenly, he smiled to me. "But, I was so happy, happy because of my story was end like that story" He said to me. Smiling with his cute smile.

My heart beat faster, and faster.

Miyako's POV

I hid in the bush, listen to their story. Divorced? He never told me that story before! Or did he ever? And I just forget about it?

"Baka Takeru!" said someone by a sudden, it was him… again

Takeru? Is it his name?

Hikari's POV

I want to know more about him, about his life, his friend, his school-life, I don't know why, demo, I want to know more, more..

And I really enjoy this blind date with this guy. I didn't regret it.

"Ne, Miyako-san, are you okay?" He said as he wave to me. I still in my daydream, and suddenly, I lost my control, and said a word that I shouldn't said:

"Daisuki"

I suddenly woke from my daydream, I shocked! I put both of my hands to my mouth, to shut it. What did I say to him? He gave me a shock expression, wonder, confuse. This shouldn't be happened! It will ruin my friendship with Miyako-san! I got up from the bench and start to run away.

"Gomen!" As I run away, I feel tears start to spread in my cheek. Yes, I've fallen in love with him!

Miyako's POV

My fear was coming.. She is falling in love with Ken-kun! What should I do? Of course, Ken-kun will pick her instead me! I mean, she is so cute, kind, and beautiful! But, suddenly, a boy with dark blue hair come from the bushes, and come to Ken-kun, and now, I know the fact, why Ken-kun call me Miyako-san, why Ken-kun love to watch cinemas, and of course, why Ken-kun never told the story about his parents!

Hikari's POV

I'm still crying, I can't stop it, I'm falling in love with him, but I know that I can't get him, he is Miyako's crush and I bet, he also has a crush with her, my tears were falling and falling. And suddenly, I meet someone that I know, it was Sora-san! With her boyfriend, Yamato-san. Matte! Yamato-san! Yes! Ken-san looks very similar to Yamato-san!

"Ne? Hikari-chan? Why are you crying?" Asked Sora-san worry.

"Is something happen?" Asked Yamato-san, he also worry, I feel so weird, I'm not close to Yamato-san, but, he still worry about me, he is so kind, like my oniichan.

I'm still crying, it didn't stop, and suddenly, someone shout my name.

"Hikari-chan!"

It was Ken-san. He came to me, with a worry expression. Matte, he called me 'Hikari-chan?'

He come to me, and I'm trying to wipe tears that stroke my cheek.

"Are you okay? Why are you running? Ne? Sora-san? Nii-san? What are you doing? Date?" said Ken-san. Matte, he know Sora-san and Yamato-san? How? Matte, he said 'nii-san'?

"That's my question, my lil bro! What are you doing here? You said that you have a blind date with someone, ne, Takeru?" said Yamato-san to…. Matte! Takeru?

I look with a confusion to Ken-san or… Takeru? Who is he actually?!

"So, you have a blind date with Hikari-chan? Ne? Takeru-kun?" said Sora-san to.. Takeru? They know him? But how?

What actually did happen? Is it some mistakes?

"I will explain it later at home, nii-san, I gotta go! Ja Ne!" he said and grabbed my hand to that park… again.

During our way, we keep silent, tears still stroke my cheek. He didn't say any words. Until finally we arrived, we didn't sit on bench, instead, we go to the end of park, ready to watch.. sunset?

"Hey, stop crying. I don't want to see you cry, you know?" He said and he wiped my tears. And trying to comfort me. And when he wiped my tears, I feel sad even more. I want him. I want him to be mine.

_Even though I know that I can't have him._

And finally, my tears calm down. "I know it" Suddenly he said to me, smiling. "I know that you are not Miyako-san, your name is Hikari-chan, right?" He added, still smiling to me. The smile that can make me melt. I nodded.

"gomen.." I said to him.

"For what?" He asked.

"For lying to you" I finally decided tell him the whole story, and I know that he will be angry, but, suddenly, he burst of laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked to him. Confused. He continued his laugh.

Until finally, he is calm down, but still giggling."Well, you told me your story, I think it's time to told you mine" He said to me.

FLASHBACK Takeru's POV

"Hey Ken! Come here! It's nice to see you! You stayed until weekend, eh?" I said to Ken. Ken is one of my bestfriend, he lived in the next town.

"Yeah, and Takeru, there's something that I need to tell you, and I need your help, you wouldn't mind?" He said to me as he put his backpack.

"If I could, I would!" I said to him, wonder what's in his mind

"So, Takeru, I…." he started. "Actually, I have a penfriend, she is nice to me, we sent letters everyweek" I nodded, his cheek start to get red, and I bet, he is falling in love with her. "Until a week ago, she want to share photo. But, I didn't have any courage to give her mine, I'm afraid she didn't like my appreance, so… i… sent yours.." He said to me. And of course, I shocked. I want to shout to him, but, I'll save it for later. And I continued to heard his story

"And the worst thing is, I said to her, by accident, that I come to Odaiba this week, so…." He said to me, with an eyes that begged a help. "So, would you mind to come to that date and.."

"And replace you with me?" I cut his conversation. He nodded. "And I should be Ichijouji Ken that day? Ichijouji Ken that come to Odaiba for holiday? HAH? ARE YOU CRAZY? NO! I CAN'T! SHE WILL KNOW! PLUS, I'M NOT A GOOD ACTOR!" I finally shout to him.

"Please Takeru! I begged of you!" He said begging. I shook my head. "Please, please! She is so cute, and I bet you will like to have a date with her, she is also so nice!" said Ken to me, still begging on me. Still shooking my head, and I keep silent.

And finally, he give me a photo about that girl, a girl with red eyes and short brown hair, and I must say, she is so cute, and.. beautiful.

And finally I sighed and say "Okay, okay! I will replace you, happy?" I said to him, feel so defeated.

"Haha! Arrigatou Takeru! You are the best!" he said to me. I just nodded.

"But, if she know, don't you ever carry my name! I don't want to come to your own problems, got it?" I said. He nodded. "Instead, it is very funny if you asked Daisuke-kun" I added. Soon, he told me about that 'Miyako'.

END FLASHBACK, Hikari's POV

"So.. It means that.." I said to Ken… no, Takeru-kun

"We are actually in the same loop! Haha!" He burst of laugh again, and I can't handle it anymore, I also burst of laugh, we laugh together, feel so idiot! And finally I wiped my tears, this time, not tears because of sadness, but tears that come because of too much laugh. And I feel so relieved that this guy isn't Ken! I'm not falling in love to my best friend's crush!

"Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce my true identity!" He said to me. And lend a hand. "My name is Takaishi Takeru, actually I lived in Odaiba, not in the next town. As you know, I'm Ishida Yamato's little brother, but, we have a different back name because our parents once divorce, and when they got back together, I decided not to change my back name again, because it's just a troublesome, teehee" He said as he introduce himself. So, he really isn't Ken "And would you mind to introduce yourself, ne? Hikari-chan?" He continued.

"So, it means that I still have a chance?" I said to him, and I realized what I said!

"No! never mind!" I said and back to him.

_And suddenly, his arm wrapped me, hugged me, and I feel so warm in his hug._

"Hikari-chan, it's okay, don't be shy, kay?" he said to me. I didn't dare to look at him, I'm so embrassed! Especially from what I said to him before. I mean, I confessed my love, and when I know the reality, I said if I still have a chance to get him…?! And I know, I know that he hugged me tighter, I feel like he didn't want to let me go.

Soon, the sunset was come, it was so nice, so beautiful sunset. Still wrapping me, and finally said some words

"Hikari-chan, today, both of us have a blind date, both of us were having fun together, I really enjoy it, arrigatou! I didn't regret with this blind date. I enjoy it, really really enjoy it." I keep silent, my heart beat so fast, and I can feel that his heart also beats so fast. "And I feel so relieved" he whisper.

"And, when you said that word, Daisuki…" He said. My fear was coming. He is going to talk about it! "And from what I got from you today, I realized that…." I can feel his heart beats so fast. Is he going to confess? Or will he… reject me..?

"KEN-KUN! DON'T BE SO NOISY!" suddenly I heard Miyako-san's voice, from a bush. We both look at the bushes.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS NOISY, MIYAKO-CHAN!" said Ken-san to her.

"I WANT TO HEAR HIS CONFESSION! YOU DIDN'T WANT TO HEAR ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIEND'S MOST EMBRASSMENT MOMENT?" Miyako-san reply him.

"I WANT TOO! BUT YOUR VOICE WAS SO LOUD! THEY WILL HEAR IT!" continued Ken-san.

"And so, what are you two doing then? Both of your voices were so loud! So, GET OUT OF THE BUSHES RIGHT NOW!" Shout Takeru-kun. Soon, two of them were revealed from the bushes, and start to went out of park. And now, just we two, with a sunset, the time was so perfect, too perfect.

"They are so noisy" I said to Takeru-kun as he let me.

"Haha, they've been so close during this three months, so I bet they will spend their time together now" He said to me. "And, Hikari-chan.." He said to me. Now he is in front of me directly, not wrapping anymore. Instead, he hugged me.

"Hikari-chan, Daisuki!" And suddenly, he put his arm to my waist, come down to my height, close both of his eyes, and put his lips to mine, At first, I shocked, but feel so relaxed then, I close both of my eyes. This is my first kiss, with my first date, and my first crush. Under this sunset, I put my palms to his pink cheek, to feel his lips more. And soon, he release his lips that patch to mine. I open my eyes, and actually I want more.

"You want more, eh?" he said to me, chuckle and kiss my forehead.

"It's just.. perfect.." I said to him. "I mean, we are in a blind date, who didn't know each other, laughing together, and fall in love.. together.. And now, you confess your love to me here, and kiss me under the sunset. Isn't this.. perfect?" I said to him and my cheek start to get pink.

"Yeah, it's just.. perfect" He said as he hugged me. I smiled. "Then, why did you look at me? It was sunset, let's enjoy it!" He said to me. I nodded. Soon, we watched sunset together. And he hold my hands, we enjoy this sunset together, happily.

"Ne, Takeru-kun" I said to him. "I forget to introduce myself. My name is Yagami Hikari. I'm grade 8th at Odaiba Junior High School" I said to him.

"Odaiba Junior High School? Hey! That also my school!" Said Takeru-kun to me. "So that's explain, when I look at your photo, I feel that I know you! It's because we are in the same school! And maybe I ever met you! Haha! I'm so stupid!" He continue.

"I'm also grade 8th, 8-3, what about you?" He continued.

"I'm 8-1, hey I want to ask, you are Yamato-san's little bro, eh? Means that you know my oniichan, Yagami Taichi?" I asked him.

"Yagami Taichi? So you are his little sister? Well, my nii-san ever introduce him to me, and he said that he has a sister that in the same age with me" He answer me. And soon, we both laugh, I mean, we are so dumb! We are actually known each other by accident! He is my oniichan's best friend's little brother!

_And I know, this is destiny, I met him today, and fall in love with him today.._

"Umm, Hikari-chan?" He said to me.

Nani?" I answer him.

"Well, you see, I've confess my love to you, and you also said that word: Daisuki, and so, now are we... errr..." He said to me, and I know that he was too shy to say it. So, I hugged him and confirm to him happily.

"_Of course!"_

We are couple now, that's all!

*Note: Finally! I finished! Huwaa! I finished it about 4-5 hours! I hope you enjoy it and I hope I got many review!

Oh yeah, 'Daisuki' means I like you (or I love you), and just an information, people in Japan rarely use 'Aishiteru' to express their love, usually they use 'Suki' or 'Daisuki' so that's why I use 'Daisuki' instead of 'Aishiteru' =)

PS: would you mind to read my first fanfics? 'Hatsukoi'? =)

EXTRA, Miyako's POV

We eat at the nearest restaurant. "So, Ken-kun, you said that he is your best friend name Takeru, right?" I asked to Ken-kun. He nodded

FLASHBACK

I looked that a boy with dark blue hair jump from the bushes to Ken-kun, and said "TAKERU! YOU ARE SO BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU TOLD ABOUT YOURSELF! NOT MYSELF! He shouted to Ken… matte, Takeru?

"I'M OUT OF CONTROL! AND HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT I'M NOT A GOOD ACTOR, EH?" He shouted to that dark blue hair boy. "AND PLUS, BECAUSE OF THIS BAKA BLIND DATE, I'VE FALLEN TO HER! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! ESPECIALLY OUR FRIENDSHIP, ICHIJOUJI KEN!" He continued. Matte, Ichijouji Ken?

"MATTE!" Soon, I revealed from bushes. I look at that blond guy "You said that he is Ichijouji Ken?" I said as I point to the dark blue hair boy. "So, who are you?" And I point to the blond guy.

"And, who are you?" He said pointed to me.

"I'm Inoue Miyako, so who are you two? Who is the real Ken-kun?" I asked.

"IF YOU ARE INOUE MIYAKO, THEN WHO IS THAT GIRL?" both of them asked to me. I gulped.

"She is my friend… her name is Hikari… so, who is the real Ken-kun?!" And finally, a dark blue hair boy raised his hand.

"This is… this is misunderstanding.. I'm the real Ken, he is my friend, his name is Takeru" he said as he point to the blond guy. And soon, Takeru was chased to Hikari-chan.

END FLASHBACK

And we both laugh because of this misunderstanding identity, and what make it funnier, our thought was same, we asked our friend to replace us, and we followed their date...

"Ne! Miyako-san!" Suddenly Hikari-chan waved to me, and I know that she hold Takeru's hand, means that they are now official, I'm so releaved 'cause he wasn't Ken-kun, pheew! "Ne, Miyako-san, I've finished my task, so would I mind to get my rewards now?" She said to me, happily. And, I know, this isn't good.

"I WANT YOU TO DO ALL OF MY HOMEWORK!" She start. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE BUSY OR NOT, OR YOU HAVE ANY DATE WITH KEN-SAN, YOU SHOULD FINISH IT TOMORROW EVENING AND BRING IT TO MY HOUSE" She added. "Oh Plus, I'm so hungry right now, would you mind if you pay for my dinner?" She continued.

"HIKARI-CHAN! I THINK YOU CAN ASK TAKERU TO PAY IT FOR YOU? NOT ME!" I answered her.

"NO, NO, NO, I WANT YOU, YOU, YOU! IT'S A PROMISE, RIGHT?" She said as she shook her head. "Or you want to say that you forget about our promises? And you want me to spread all about it to your cr...?" She said to me, and I immediately put my hands to her mouth.

"OKAY OKAY! I WILL DO IT! SATISFIED?" I said as I defeated. She just laughing.

I sighed, this is a very long day..

FIN


End file.
